


Gene的深夜思考

by HumanObserver



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanObserver/pseuds/HumanObserver
Summary: 这是一个基因半夜睡不着瞎想的故事
Relationships: Gene Gallagher/Lennon Gallagher
Kudos: 12





	Gene的深夜思考

**Author's Note:**

> 二代骨科真的很香的，文笔很烂，饿到产粮

同兄弟躺在一起是什么感觉？  
Gene Gallagher 此刻正躺在他的哥哥，Lennon Gallagher身旁，他们肩膀抵在一起，半条腿晾在这张逼仄的单人床沿，若有若无地蹭着酒店脏兮兮的地毯；Lennon熟睡着，乱糟糟的头发被压在脑后，Gene知道明天早上Lennon又要在镜子前一边咒骂着要剪短发，一边与头发斗争良久，直到把头发梳顺后彻底忘掉这个想法。  
这场的旅行充斥着廉价旅馆的味道（天知道他们为什么坚持 要挤在一张单人床上），浸润着太阳炙烤中流下的汗水，穿插着断断续续的交谈；直到今天晚上，Gene意外地从睡梦中醒来，并再也无法入睡时，他才思考起这场旅行的意义。  
同兄弟躺在一起是什么感觉？这个问题再次侵入到Gene思考中的大脑，膨胀、放大，直到将一切其他的想法挤出脑海。  
同兄弟躺在一起是什么感觉？他的思绪如同哥哥的头发一样混乱起来。  
他们喜欢并排躺着，把上臂贴在一块，就像现在这样。Gene不得不承认他是他们之中更喜欢肢体接触的一个，而他的哥哥也从未拒绝过他的拥抱，甚至亲吻。  
安心？Gene费劲地挤出这一个词语，可是却又不能完全地表达他的感受。和Lennon在一起时，Gene不会像平时那么健谈，沉默在兄弟之间是常态，而没头没尾的词句却不会显得突兀；在走路时他们会挨得很近，在杂乱的步子间混杂着拉扯与嬉闹；他们常在父亲开演唱会时到后台去，准备时就坐在舞台边上，将脊背靠在一起，仿佛他们是一体的，即使他们来自不同的子宫。  
Lennon翻了个身，将赤裸的脊背对着Gene，顺利地打断了Gene的思绪。Gene没有得到答案，一连串的词语掠过思绪却没有留下多少痕迹，他只设法捕捉到“自在” “惬意”“依靠”等词语，而这只给他带来了没有好好听文学课的懊恼。  
或许这个问题本身就是个伪命题，跟自己兄弟躺在一起能有什么感觉呢？不过是天经地义的事情，就像在自己家里躺在自己的床上那么自然，但是又少了一点孤独，多了点类似于补上了墙上某些裂痕的满足感。  
最终他放弃了思考这个问题，合上眼睛催促自己入睡。  
第二天早上Gene艰难地把脸与枕头分开时，Lennon已经在跟头发斗争着了：“操，我恨这些打结的头发，我对上帝发誓我要剪掉这些傻逼的玩意。”Gene揉着几乎睁不开的眼睛爬起来，挂到Lennon身上，意识迷糊之间问出了困扰了他大半晚上的问题：“Lennon……和我躺在一起是什么感觉？”  
“噗，你怎么想出这种蠢问题的。”Lennon撇了撇嘴，把梳子放下时顺便试图手肘推开弟弟，可是Gene像长在他身上一样一动不动，一副不告诉我就赖在你身上不松开的样子。  
Lennon拿他没辙，把头靠在弟弟身上等了一会儿，见他一动不动地趴在自己肩上，只好叹了口气，转身把弟弟搂进怀里，在额头上亲了亲：“听话。”  
此时Gene恍然得到了另一个问题的答案，此次旅行的目的：这是一场逃避之旅，逃避身边熟悉的环境，逃避熟识的所有人，逃避一切熟知的事物，最重要的是，逃避他们的血缘，逃避这兄弟之名，在异国他乡像两个萍水相逢后，相知相爱的陌生人一样度过这短暂的夏季。  
Gene抬头吻上Lennon的嘴唇，用力将哥哥抱得更紧一些，直到将比自己年长的爱人抱进怀里才罢休。看着Lennon笑着将散落的发丝一一挽至耳后，忽然发觉困扰了他一夜的问题意义全无。  
此刻他们不是兄弟，只是踏在异国土地上的一对恋人，他们无需多想，相爱就够了。


End file.
